


Silent Night, Holey Night

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Hand Job, M/M, M/M/M, Montagne's sad past, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, fuck buddies, holy love triangle, naked Frenchmen sandwich, wine and French cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: It had been a long time since Montagne had felt so loved on Christmas eve.





	Silent Night, Holey Night

**Author's Note:**

> Since Santa doesn't give us gay porn, I'll help him out (;
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Don't like it, don't read it. I know it's not my best porn...

It was Christmas eve, but it didn’t feel like it. 

Montagne was travelling back from a mission with the team. They sat in a helicopter and no one talked. It was late, probably well past midnight, and everyone was tired. He looked at the fatigued faces of his fellow operators with whom he had just eliminated a small group of White Masks in Latvia. The White Masks weren’t active in every country, but recently a small faction had popped up in the Baltic countries. It was just before the holidays, and the ones chosen for the mission were doomed to miss Christmas with family. All the other operators had gone home to spend the holidays with family and friends. Montagne knew that once they got back to Hereford Base, IQ, who was sleeping on his shoulder now, would be picked up by her boyfriend. He knew that Sledge, who sat with his arms folded and eyes closed, would take the last train to the North and that even Jackal, who looked out of the window tiredly, had booked a flight to take him home to Spain that very night. Fuze had travelled home from Latvia, not wanting to travel more than necessary. 

But Montagne hadn’t booked a train or a flight. He didn’t have any family anymore, and even though his friends had invited him over in France, he had refused. Now with the prospect of having to spend Christmas Eve on his own in the base, in the cold and dark, he wished he had accepted the invitation. Montagne had never had such a lonely Christmas. 

The helicopter landed, and the team got out stiffly. The flight had been cramped and long, and all Montagne longed for now was his bed. He could only hope Twitch, Doc and Rook had been so kind to leave the radiator on in their bedroom before they left, so that he didn’t have to sleep in the freezing cold. They knew he was staying at Hereford Base during the holidays, but all of them had arranged to be with their family and friends. After putting back their gear and equipment in the Base’s storage rooms, Montagne waved his colleagues off. When the last lights had disappeared out of view, Montagne walked inside the building, shoulders hanging, feet dragging. 

Walking through the empty, dark building had Montagne remembering Christmas eve with his family. Being only child, they always celebrated it grandly; all of the family coming over to his parents' house. Aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents, relations and acquaintances, Montagne’s parents always asked everybody over so that nobody would feel left out. They hated the thought of people spending Christmas Eve alone. There would be food more than they could eat, and drink more than they _should_ drink. Of course there was always that uncle that got drunk, that cousin that had to throw up from drinking too much, that granddad falling asleep over the long dinner… The house would be warm and merrily lit up, a Christmas tree in every room – yes, even a tiny one in the bathroom. And everybody would be happy, laughing, and feeling content. 

But a road accident had taken his parents way too soon. After that, Christmas changed for Montagne. His remaining family would take turns in inviting him over for Christmas, but it would never be as merry again. Montagne would feel like a burden; his relatives never gave him the impression that they liked having him over. In the first years, Montagne had painfully missed his parents during Christmas. Later when he got older, he started spending Christmas Eve with friends from the Gendarmerie, getting drunk and playing gambling games all night. It wasn’t the Christmas Montagne wanted, but at least he wasn’t alone anymore. The drinking helped still the empty feeling in his heart, the drunken laughter of his friends filling the void. Montagne had never spent Christmas eve alone before, but looking back on his experiences, he thought he was better off alone than either getting drunk or being a burden to his family. 

Montagne headed straight for the GIGN quarters. He figured the people of the canteen wouldn’t have left him a dinner anyway, and he would have felt too miserable for it anyway. Walking through the dark, cold halls, seeing the snow fall quietly through the windows, Montagne felt left alone like he had on the night his parents had died. With a heavy feeling in his stomach he reached the French quarters. Seeing light coming through the crack under the door, Montagne absent-mindedly blamed the youngster Rook for leaving the lights on. What a waste of electricity. All that light, when Montagne would prefer to sit and sulk in the darkness. 

He was never like this. Being a veteran in the special forces and at this base, Montagne had full control over his feelings. Except for tonight. Tonight he couldn’t keep up the facade that everything was fine. Nothing was fine, and he needed company. Montagne didn’t want to be alone tonight, but there was no one left here and that feeling of complete and utter loneliness swallowed him whole and frightened him. Reaching for the door that led to his room, he filled himself with the false hope that his mates Rook and Doc were still there. With them, he could always share anything. Stories, smiles and tears, training and burden, drink and the bed... But the door handle was icy cold, biting at Montagne’s hand and adding to the feeling of his painful solitude. 

Montagne opened the door, narrowing his eyes at the bright light coming through the gap. He stepped inside and to his surprise voices called out to him. They greeted him cheerfully, and when Montagne’s eyes got used to the light, he saw Rook and Doc sitting on the large, old sofa in their quarter's ‘living room’. Their bright, friendly faces brought a smile to Montagne’s face. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t going to be so bad after all? 

“What are you doing here? Weren't you going to your families over the holidays?” Montagne asked, dumbfounded, still in the door opening. 

“And leave you on your own on Christmas eve? No way.” Rook grinned. 

“My mum wasn’t very happy when I told her I couldn’t make it, but she has dad and you wouldn’t have had anyone here.” Doc shrugged, his face a little flushed. 

“You guys…” Montagne started, but Rook cut him off: 

“Oh don’t mention it. Close the door, you're letting all the warmth escape.” 

Montagne did as he was told, entering the room and noticing only just now after, his surprise, that the room was pleasantly warm. He couldn't believe Rook and Doc had stayed for him, and felt stupid for wondering if they had left the radiator on for him. Sleepiness gone in the blink of an eye, Montagne made his way over to his mates on the sofa, who made space for him between them. As he sat down, Doc revealed a platter with various French cheeses and baguette on it, and a bottle of wine. 

“Figured you were hungry.” Rook said smugly as he saw Montagne eye the platter hungrily. 

“I didn’t think I would eat anything tonight.” Montagne said. Doc smiled at him, pouring three glasses of wine. 

“We hoped this was an acceptable Christmas dinner.” Doc then put some knives down for the cheeses and looked at Rook. Rook grinned. 

“This is better than anything I expected… Mainly because I didn’t expect anything. You guys are the best." Being too hungry, tired and surprised to comprehend why Rook was grinning from ear to ear and Doc's face was still slightly flushed, Montagne took a piece of baguette and munched on it contently. Doc and Rook followed his example, enjoying the cheese platter and wine while they talked casually to the starved attacker. 

It was perfect. The red wine was warm, the baguette crispy and the cheeses ripe. French cheese wasn't something everyone liked - but the three Frenchmen would often enjoy it together. Montagne's muscles were stiff while he ate, but he couldn't care less at that moment. His mates talked to him calmly, telling him what had been going on at Hereford Base since he had left for Latvia and where everyone had gone to spend the holidays. Montagne enjoyed the warmth and the company of his two best mates, and just started to muse about all they could do now that the Base was completely empty when Doc asked him to remove his shirt. As if the medic could read my mind, Montagne thought, and he wondered what the innocent man had in store for him. Doc told Montagne to lean against him while he sat on the sofa, back against the arm rest and sitting cross-legged. 

Montagne turned to face Rook, aware of the younger man watching him smugly as he removed his tight black undershirt he had worn under all his gear during the mission. His broad chest was revealed, and Rook's eyes roved over it, but he did nothing other than grin. Montagne leaned backwards against Doc's chest and immediately felt hands on his shoulders, gentle fingers massaging his stiff muscles. He smelt a faint flowery scent, and figured Doc was massaging his shoulders with oil. 

"Relax, Gilles." Rook grinned, and Doc added: 

"Tell us about your mission." 

Unsure of what his team mates had planned for him, but trusting them enough to know that whatever it was, it was going to be good, Montagne started talking. While Doc's skilled fingers moved over his aching muscles, Montagne told them all about Latvia, the terrorist hunt, and the good teamwork. Even Fuze hadn't blown up any friendlies, and the Frenchmen laughed at the memory of Fuze nearly blowing up Sledge when team Rainbow Six had only just been set up. But that is a tale that shall be told another time. Montagne told them how he took the lead, how the others had appreciated the safety of his shield and how they had taken out all of the White Masks. He told them that IQ had admitted his shield made her feel safer than her country mate's Blitz', and how he had then convinced her that Blitz cared about the team's safety just as much as he did. While he talked, Montagne felt himself relaxing in the presence of the two men he trusted the most. They listened to him without interrupting him, were genuinely interested and most of all: had stayed behind so that he wouldn't be alone this Christmas. Montagne felt his muscles relax and found himself sighing satisfactorily before his gaze rested on Rook's face. Montagne was unable to define the look in his eyes at that moment of complete relaxation and sat staring at the younger man, unable to look away. Rook's gaze was hypnotizing, his pupils dilated, his eye lids lowered ever so slightly, the faint grin playing on his lips. 

Montagne had seen that look many times before: underneath him, every time he was about to fuck the younger man. It was the most lustful, hungry face he had ever seen on anyone. His voice died down as he stared at Rook, Doc massaging his shoulders suddenly not only relaxing him anymore, but stimulating a pressure in his abdomen as well. Montagne felt like butter melting in Doc's hands and from the widening grin on Rook's face he could only guess this was the moment he had been waiting for. 

"I think we've got him, Gus." Rook's voice was low and, before sharing a look with the medic who was squashed between Montagne's heavy body and the sofa, Rook crawled over to Montagne's lap. Sitting on the older man's legs, Rook cupped Montagne's face and kissed him unceremoniously; heated and hungry. Typical Rook, Montagne thought as he returned the kiss with the same vigour. Having expected himself to be alone but finding himself with his two lovers, Montagne was just as hungry as the man on his lap on this perfect Christmas eve that he thought was going to be a horror. Rook groaned into his mouth, apparently not expecting the relaxed man to be so horny, but accepting it immediately by allowing Montagne access into his mouth. Montagne took the offer gladly, exploring the mouth he knew so well all over again. Rook's hands slid over his chest; Montagne knew he was trying to control himself as he felt Rook digging his fingers in his flesh momentarily but quickly letting go while his hands travelled up and down Montagne's muscles. The movement of Doc's fingers on his shoulders became sloppier while he watched his two lovers make out, and he groaned in protest. 

And Montagne could feel why. Against his back he felt something hardening; Doc wanted to join in. He could feel Rook smirking against his lips before the younger man broke the kiss, licking Montagne's lips once more and then reaching over his shoulder, capturing Doc's lips in a kiss as passionate as the one he had just shared with Montagne. Doc groaned and squirmed, unable to control himself as always and desperate for physical contact. Eager to give the man the pleasure he wanted, Montagne managed to turn himself around so that he was chest to chest with Doc, with Rook leaning against his back and kissing the medic over his shoulder. 

As Doc's mouth was occupied, Montagne attacked the medic's neck without mercy while he undid his trousers and pulled his already hard member out. Doc was always so easily turned on. The simplest things gave the man a hard on, and it never took long for him to reach his climax. But the way he moaned and tensed to every touch was beautiful, his face flushed in pure pleasure. Rook and Montagne often liked teasing him, getting him horny when the other operators were around and seeing him trying to control himself. Later on one of them would give him what he needed, of course, and while Doc rested from his orgasm, Rook and Montagne would go another round, the medic watching them through lidded eyes, groaning lazily when they did and panting softly. Montagne expected tonight wouldn't be any different. 

Finding Montagne's arse in the perfect spot, Rook gripped his hips and started grinding into him while he made out with a very pleased Doc. Montagne could feel his erect dick against the thin fabric of his trousers and boxers, and tried to put aside the thought of pleasing the younger male; Doc needed it first. Grabbing the medic's pulsing member, Montagne gave it a few squeezes before he lubed his hand with the precum already leaking out of the slit. Doc groaned and gasped into Rook's mouth as Montagne licked and bit down his neck while pumping his dick. 

It didn't take long before Doc thrusted into Montagne's hand, and, figuring he should let the medic fuck his hand as he pleased, Montagne simply kept his fingers clasped around the warm, throbbing member while Doc had his fill. Looking up at his face, Montagne saw that Doc's handsome features were screwed up in concentration, in sexual frustration; his eyes shut tightly, his swollen, red lips apart and panting. Rook had left his mouth and was now admiring the back of Montagne's neck with his lips, giving Doc the chance to catch his breath. Because God, Rook's mouth was demanding and dominant. Even though the young male preferred to be fucked by his superior Montagne, he could be very dominant over Doc. The same happened when he made out with Montagne; usually it was a powerplay. Montagne not wanting to back down and let Rook do whatever he wanted but also enjoying his rough side, their make-out sessions were heated and hot. However, afterwards Rook became submissive, willingly bending over for the older male and letting himself get fucked until he trembled and shook from exhaustion. As Rook liked it rough, Montagne never bothered to hold back. 

Doc was different. Montagne was gentle with him, but Rook could still lose himself and be too rough with the medic. At such moments Montagne often had to step in if the three of them were sharing a bed. Now however, Doc enjoyed the attention fully. He made the most wonderful sounds as he fucked himself into Montagne's hand, making Rook and Montagne groan in response. Montagne moved from his neck to his mouth, placing gentle kisses along his jaw line before licking the medic's dry lips and playing with his tongue while they shared an open-mouthed kiss. 

Then Montagne noticed Rook's hand moving from his hip to cup the bulge in his trousers while he still grinded into his arse. As he was too busy making out with Doc, Montagne could only feel Rook's hand feeling his manhood. Not having been touched in several days as well, Montagne shivered and groaned at the touch, bucking his hips forward into Rook's hand. Rook chuckled on his neck, and without a warning he slipped his hand in Montagne's trousers. His lips placed feather-light kisses down his spine while his hand explored Montagne's crotch hungrily. Biting down on Doc's lips involuntarily earned Montagne a whiny moan, but apparently the medic loved it: he arched his back and thrusted into Montagne's hand furiously as if he was doing some cheap whore. Montagne groaned approvingly and he swirled his tongue around Doc's. Doc was panting hard while trying to keep up with the kiss, but his full attention was on his thrusts. Montagne's gripped his dick harder, on the verge of it probably being too tight, but it spurred Doc on and with a few last thrusts he came in Montagne's hand, spilling himself on the older man's naked abdomen. 

Doc's body was ecstatic for a while as Montagne stroked his dick gently, pumping out his orgasm. Doc breathed as if he had just run up all of the stairs in the Base and his face was contorted in pleasure and fatigue. He groaned Montagne's name as he watched the man in front of him lick the cum off his fingers. Rook, using Doc's cum that slowly dripped down Montagne's abdomen, started jerking off Montagne, making the older man tense up in surprise. Trying to stay gentle with Doc's now heavy body while Rook drove him crazy, Montagne let him slump on the sofa softly before turning his attention on the horny man behind him. 

"Who told you you could do that?" Montagne asked lustfully, turning around to face Rook and pressing his lips onto his immediately. Rook kissed him back without complaining while he grinned, his hand still in Montagne's trousers. He had halted stroking the pulsing member, but still held it in his hand. 

"What was I supposed to do? You were too busy with Gus." Rook smirked as they broke apart for a second to catch their breaths, making Montagne want to bend him over and fuck him already. But Montagne had other plans. Rook's hand played with Montagne's hardening dick teasingly while he waited for the other man to give him orders. Doc lay behind them, slumped onto the sofa and recovering from his orgasm while he watched his lovers. 

"So you were jealous, hmm?" Montagne smirked back at him, sliding his hands down Rook's sides and resting them on his hips before feeling Rook's own bulge covered by his trousers. Rook gulped slightly, finally being touched, but his smirk didn't falter. 

"Thought it was time for me to get some attention, yeah." Rook answered cockily, and reached forwards to catch Montagne's lips in his once again. Montagne let him, stroking his dick through his clothes while Rook's mouth dominated his. Montagne groaned into the younger man's mouth, sometimes biting down on his lip when Rook became too dominant. Of course Rook couldn't help it, as Montagne was doing a poor attempt at jerking him off, teasing him by not taking his hard member out of his pants and touching him properly. He bucked his hips into Montagne's hand, but the friction he got out of it was not satisfactory. "Fuck, Montagne." Rook complained in between the kissing, his voice desperate. 

Montagne smirked and, deciding he shouldn't tease the other any longer, he pulled Rook's trousers and boxers down in one go. Rook groaned when he was suddenly released, and pushed his hips into the older man. Montagne grinned, gave his dick a few quick strokes before his hand left the erect member and rested on his bum. Rook knew what was coming now and couldn't even be disappointed Montagne didn't give his dick more attention. Being used to being bottom, Rook obediently bent over to stick his arse out so that Montagne would have better access. 

"Good boy." Montagne praised him in a low voice. He used what little precum had been on the tip of Rook's dick as a lubricant as he started fingering Rook's arse with one finger. Montagne moved his finger slow and deep, earning wanting groans from Rook. The younger man was used to this. Montagne knew he could take more, but he wanted to prepare his lover slowly to tease him and make him want his dick even more. Rook whimpered as Montagne added another finger, and Doc groaned as well from his lazy position on the sofa. Montagne looked at him while he fingered a groaning Rook, the medic's face flushed once again and his lips apart as small pants came out. Montagne's eyes travelled down his body shamelessly before they rested on Doc's dick which was already hardening again. 

Doc loved watching them once he'd had his fill. He just stayed out of the way, watching Montagne have his way with Rook as if he was at home jacking off to a porn video. Sometimes he'd join in again, not to get a dick shoved in his arse but to stimulate the men's orgasms, his gentle hands feeling their muscled bodies or his soft lips placing kisses wherever he could reach. These small touches often sent Montagne over the edge, and Rook was weak for them as well. 

Now Doc's hand was dangerously close to his already hardening dick while he watched Montagne push three fingers up Rook, hearing the younger man groan and watching him squirm. Montagne still moved his fingers ever so slowly, making Rook claw at Montagne's body, trying to find a way to release the sexual tension building up and reaching its peak inside his body. He threw his head back in his neck while he cursed, begging Montagne to speed up, but the older man did not comply. Smirking at the lust of the other man, Montagne scissored his fingers inside Rook's hole. The younger man whined and gulped while he was being stretched and made ready to accommodate something much bigger. 

Then Montagne suddenly removed his fingers and Rook snapped his eyes open, missing the sensation immediately. He saw Montagne leaning back against a flushed Doc, revealing his own dick and giving it a few good rubs. Montagne smirked at Rook, who sat there dumbfounded, having expected to be bend over and fucked right now. Rook saw Doc's eyes widening in surprise as his mind had already figured out what Montagne wanted. 

"Thought you wanted attention so badly?" Montagne grinned as he lay there, leaning against Doc, and Rook started to understand. "Come give yourself attention." He gestured at his erect dick, as if he invitingly offered Rook a seat. Rook swallowed hard. To have Montagne push himself inside of him was easy. All Rook had to do was relax and take his dick, no hard work apart from coping with the feeling of being filled. Now however, Rook would have to sit down on him and essentially fuck himself. He turned red at the thought. Montagne was such a cheeky bastard. 

To add to the tension, Doc pulled out a bottle of lube from God knows where and reached his arm around Montagne, who was basically on his lap, and started to cover his dick with the lubricant. Because Montagne’s broad body was in the way, he couldn’t see what he was doing so instead he looked at Rook, hungrily waiting and observing. Rook's own erection twitched and pulsed at the sight of the medic readying the dick he would soon sit on. His uncertainties slowly left his mind as he became interested in fucking himself for the first time in his life.

Doc was still stroking Montagne, who groaned and trusted into his hand, when he said: “C'mon Julien, give me some entertainment.” The medic grinned as he said it, and Rook could do nothing but obey. Doc let go of Montagne, who looked at the younger male in front of him expectantly. 

Unsure of this new position, Rook crawled over to Montagne, who smiled smugly while Doc watched, anticipating and curious. Rook turned around on Montagne’s lap, positioning his arse hole above the older man's pulsing member. He felt Montagne's warm hands on his hips reassuringly as he guided the younger man down gently. Rook shivered pleasantly as he felt something familiar pressing against his hole and closed his eyes shut when that thing slipped inside him. Montagne groaned in approval which spurred Rook on to take more in. With every inch Rook tensed more, so not used to the position. He calmed himself down easily because, well, he had fitted Montagne inside him many times before and that knowledge made him feel less insecure. 

Rook groaned as he slowly lowered himself on Montagne’s dick, the want to start rocking his hips almost becoming too much. However, for this to go smoothly, Rook knew he had to first take all of Montagne in. Doc groaned impatiently, bucking his hips into Montagne, which resulted in Montagne slipping into Rook further than the slow movement of the younger man. Rook groaned as suddenly two-thirds of Montagne’s dick was shoved up his arse, but apparently the older man had liked the sensation so much that he pulled Rook down by the hips. 

Cursing and groaning Rook panted, angry at the fact he couldn’t do this on his own pace but at the same time turned on by Montagne's roughness. Montagne was now balls deep inside him, uncomfortable and painful. Rook became increasingly annoyed at the pain, and could only just stop himself from begging Montagne to start moving when he realised that that was _his_ job now. Montagne's calloused thumbs stroked the soft skin on his hips gently, waiting patiently for his lover to start moving. Slowly and carefully Rook started to move. Upwards and downwards, rocking his hips and flinching every time he hurt himself. But Montagne's warm hands and the groans that escaped both his and Doc's mouth along with the gentle thrust of Montagne's hips were all the support Rook needed. As he found the right way to move, he started to enjoy fucking himself, watched by his two lovers. 

Picking up his pace, Rook rolled his hips to get that satisfying sensation he had come to love since arriving at Hereford Base. He didn't know anymore whether he was gay or not, bisexual maybe, but he did know that he didn't need a woman anymore to get off. Because women was something the HQ lacked, the three Frenchmen had started to help each other relief their sexual frustrations occasionally. At first that was awkward, yes, being unused to a male bed partner or any partner at all. But the occasional, secret jacking off had become a regular thing as all three of them had come to realise it felt good. Rook didn't even remember when the innocent hand jobs had turned into full-on sex. Never did they speak about their sexual orientation, all they knew was that they enjoyed whatever was between them. Because they were sent out on mission infrequently, it was usually just two out of the three. But sometimes they got lucky, like now, and all three of them could join into the fun. Rook exploited Doc's innocence, and loved Montagne's dominance. 

While Rook was still impaling himself on Montagne’s dick, he had not noticed Doc moved – the medic had been able to escape Montagne’s heavy body and now took position in front of Rook. Montagne was now lying flat on his back on the sofa, eyes closed, panting and holding Rook's hips as he thrusted up and down. Doc was on his hands and knees on the sofa, and if Rook wasn’t so busy fucking himself he would have noticed that the medic was trying to reach for his own neglected dick. Rook gulped and opened his eyes wide when Doc suddenly held the base of his member. His thrusts faltered, but only for a second. Soon Doc pressed his lips to the tip, and Rook groaned and held his head. He only just realised now he was aching for release when Doc worked his magic with his mouth. 

Doc opened his mouth for Rook and while he fucked himself on Montagne's dick, he was effectively mouth-fucking the medic. Montagne gripped Rook's hips tightly, trying to keep himself from finishing too early but also loving the sensation as he groaned loudly watching his two lovers getting it on. Doc groaned in response, Rook's twitching dick hitting the back of his throat so often he was happy he had very good gag reflexes. And Rook, Rook was enjoying all the attention. The rocking of his hips became sloppier now that he had to take Doc's throat into account – well, as good as he could while he tried to hit his own sweet spot repeatedly. He ran his hand through Doc's soft, black hair as the medic sucked him off. The sight of the handsome man with his lips closed around his shaft was almost enough to make him cum. 

What made him hit his high was one particular needy thrust from Montagne, which had Rook shouting out in pleasure and spilling himself inside Doc's mouth. At that same time Rook's arse clenched around Montagne's dick, who came with a loud groan. Doc was the last one to groan as he swallowed Rook's seed. Rook closed his eyes and stroked Doc's hair as he treated him, so satisfied with his orgasm. Montagne lay panting behind him, trying to regain his head after the mindless fucking. He saw Rook's body heaving too as he tried to catch his breath; apparently Doc still hadn't let go of his dick. 

"Gus, stop milking that boy." Montagne called over hoarsely and chuckled when Doc appeared behind Rook, his face flushed and his pupils dilated. Rook groaned and laughed as well before he slipped off Montagne and lay back on his chest. His body was heavy as he was tired and sleepy now, and Doc decided to add to the weight as well by lying on Rook's chest. Before they shared a kiss, Montagne could see a drop of cum still on Doc's mouth. It leaked in Rook's mouth when they kissed and Rook tensed slightly uncomfortably as he tasted himself. Montagne stroked their hot, sweaty bodies while he watched Doc hungrily making out with a tired Rook, and chuckled at Doc's face when he realised Rook had fallen asleep. Doc just shrugged and reached over to hold Montagne's head underneath the now sleeping man before he pressed his lips to his. 

With the youngest man sleeping in between them, Doc made out with Montagne now. The medic was as hungry as before, making Montagne wonder as always where all that energy came from. It didn't take long though before that wore off as well, and Doc just pecked at Montagne's lips. Then he took some distance, only a few inches, and smiled at the older man. "Merry Christmas Gilles." He whispered before moving back to Rook and lying his head on the man's chest. 

"Merry Christmas." Montagne whispered back, not only to Doc but to Rook as well. It had been a long time since he had felt so loved on Christmas eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Latvia was a random choice. And yes, the title is supposed to be a pun. xD Also sorry if the end seems rushed and if the whole thing seems bad in general... I didn't have a lot of time to read it over again so please notify me if there are any Dutch words left in there ^^; I just wanted to give you all a Christmas present but it didn't come out as good as I wanted... :c
> 
> Anyway, I love these three French fries... Merry Christmas everyone! :D


End file.
